peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuan the Pig!
peppa pig bootleg Plot Pig childen have a very good fun time in their town with their friends! Join Pig and her family in this heartwarming tale for the whole family! But what if things are not good?? The Peeeppa and Friends will always be making things good! It's good fun for all the ages and family! Transcript nuan the pig logo appears on the screen. a low quality recording of the 20th century fox fanfare plays. the logo fades away -- Narrator: Today is a wonderful day in November! Mother pig: Good morning, Nuan! It is awaken time. Nuan pig: up Nuan pig: Good afternoon, mother. Last night i have seen a duck! Mother pig: I'm wonder. Will you return to the schoolyard? Nuan pig: Yes! Mother pig: Then you must go and hurry to your school car! Hurry up. runs out the door and onto a school bus Dad pig: Run along you two school bus is driving. driving scene lasts like 20 seconds Narrator: The Pig has arrived in the schoolyard Nuan: I cannot wait to see all of my wonderful friends!! walks through the door Nuan: Good morning everyone! Many kids: Good morning Lin!!! Dr brown bearis the teacher in this for some reason: Good morning, class! Sit down in the floor and we shall begin. Class: down Dr brown bear: the in Good Alphabet goes three ways. who can tell me what is the first letter is?? Da dog: A Dr brown bear: Very very great, da! you have won a prize brown bear slowly places a gold star sticker on Da's face Dr brown bear: now, how many is the number 100? Nuan pig: thinking Nuan pig: is it thirty six?? Dr brown bear: Yes very good Nuan!! you have won a prize brown bear slowly places a gold star sticker on Nuan's face Dr brown bear: everyone must exit the class and play basketball now. everyone all have forty shades of fun! Class: out the door Nuan: hula hooping I love the pogo stick! I love the pogo stick! heeheeheh! Dequan pony: Nuan onto the ground you are very mean. Nuan pig: What? Oh no! This is not true! Dequan pony: I am going to steal your automobile now. Goodbye. starts walking away Everyone but nuan: laughing Nuan pig: No! please don't do this! No! Everyone: laughing Nuan: I must stop Dequan from taking my automobile somehow! runs over to Dequan and pushes him to the ground Dequan pony: AAAAAAAAAAAA hits the ground and explodes. the explosion is very long Nuan pig: OH NOO!!!!! crying very loudly Mother pig: up I arrivied to bring my Nuan pig back into the jiātíng Nuan: MOTHER I'M HAVE ACIDDENT RUINED MY DEQUAN PONY FRIEND Mother pig: hmm?? oh no. Nuan pig: CRYING Mother pig: Worry. We will not cry. do not scare. Nuan pig: WHAT WILL WE ARE GOING WE TO DO!? Mother pig: Do not worry, peppa. We will always come up of a solution and make things be good. long montage starts of Nuan and Mother pig walking around. it's not exactly clear why lower pitched "I Ran" by A Flock of Seagulls plays during the montage Mother pig: We are succeed!! Nuan pig: Yay! Yay! Mother pig: a bandage on dequan pony. who is a whole again but is unconsious on the ground Dequan pony: open I am free! thank you very good much for fixing me in sǐwáng so i can be happy in the world again! Nuan pig: Yes! Yay! We have did!! Dequan pony: Nuan i am very sorry for saying you were mean. i promise to you i am your dad. Naun pig: Thank you, fai ! and Deuquan hug scene fades to Mother pig, Dad pig, and Nuan all eating dinner Dad pig: Nuan champ. what have you learned today? Nuan pig: I have learned to believe! And that no matter where, you are always believe in yourself just way you are. Dad pig: That is good lesson! I thank you, Luan. Nuan: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! END scene fades out and the credits show credits theme is pop goes the weasel trivia *despite being a peppa pig bootleg, nuan the pig is a movie *if anybody asks i will absolutely make this into a real thing Category:Fanon Category:Weird Category:Why did i make this Category:Bootlegs Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon Series Category:This whole series sucks